


By the Lake on Naboo

by goldensgalaxieS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I honestly just wrote this because of that tweet someone posted about him eating pussy with devotion, Just Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, ahahaha just a sinful fic i guess, just oral, not even sex, she's getting eaten out by the lake on naboo :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensgalaxieS/pseuds/goldensgalaxieS
Summary: I wrote this because of a tweet that I saw. This entire fic is literally just Padmé getting eaten out by the lake on Naboo. That's it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	By the Lake on Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> "anakin skywalker eats pussy with such devotion and dedication that there's nothing else for it but to fall endlessly in love with him. he's attentive to every moan, every gasp, the way your hips slowly move against his." This was the tweet. But yes, yes he does.

Padmé was sure the stone was painting intricate patterns on her thighs. She felt Anakin trace a few with the hand that'd hiked up her dress, his thumb gently caressing the indentations. His touch was almost as divine as the abloom scenery that covered Naboo. Behind her, painted almost like a work of art, sat the lake where they'd shared their first kiss. Its gentle waves washed away a few of Anakin lewd little sounds.

Though recently married, her husband had become well versed in how to drive Padmé into delirium. His tongue lapped back and forth over her folds, an unnecessary attempt turn her on even more. Satisfied at the wetness, he pressed a small hum against her heat. A whine in the form of his name danced it's way up her throat with the vibrations from his mouth.

He pulled away, placing a wet kiss on her inner thigh, "be as loud as you want, angel. I don't care if all of Naboo hears you."

"Easy for you to not care about your reputation." Her legs clenched instinctively.

Anakin chuckled lightly at the accusation. Although, Padmé clearly knew that he'd walked into it. It seemed as if carelessness would be his demise. If recklessness was what would befall his prominence in the Jedi order, then she didn't want to be the reason why. Their love was a secret, something to be concealed from the world. And unfortunately, getting eaten out on the balcony that outlooked the villa's lake, was not exactly concealed.

"It's hard to care about anything when you taste this amazing."

His words alone made her sigh a bit. Anakin took the moment of vulnerability to reopen her legs a bit more, his warm tongue once again fell onto where she wanted him the most. He was quick to respond to the way her fingers intertwined with his hair, slowly digging his tongue within her. He explored her as if it was the first time. He always did. Each lick, each push, everything he did, made her understand the way he savored her.

His tongue adored it's away up to her clit. She'd grown to learn of his moans as muffled worships. His tongue pressed against her clit, only to be followed by a push of his head. Padmé's hands continued to push him for more, more, more. Anything more than this.

"Ani, please," she begged.

She swore she could feel him smirk against her pussy. She mentally prepared herself for whatever the devious Jedi had planned. Slowly, Anakin's tongue made its way in and out, dragging out each movement to a painful pace. It was nothing that could satisfy the utter yearning that was building inside of her. She needed Anakin. She needed every part of him. His mouth. His hands. His cock. She needed to be satisfied.

"Anakin," she breathed. "Anakin. Please. Faster."

He said nothing, the only confirmation of that he'd heard the comment was the way his tongue sped up, increasing the intensity at which he pleasured her. Each flick of his tongue harder than the last. His mechanical fingers joined in the mix, his index vibrating against her clit. The excess of pleasure seeped out of her eyes in salty tears.

Padmé felt her climax building up. She had to admit she was a bit embarrassed that wouldn't last that long. But how could she? Curse Anakin Skywalker and her libido.

"mm close," was the only thing she could manage to say that resembled a warning.

Anakin continued his fervent tempo and shoved in a second vibrating digit. He traced circles on her clit with the cold metal. It was all becoming too much for Padmé. The poor senator's reality seemed to blur with each wave of pleasure. For her, the only people in the world that mattered were them two. Her legs convulsed slightly as Anakin helped her ride out her orgasm.

"Oh, Anakin!" The release was more than just therapeutic, it was necessary.

Anakin licked up her pussy once more, cleaning up the mess in one swift movement. Padmé let out one breathless sigh before he was lifting her underwear back up to her waist. He stood up from the chiseled stone tiles to press a quick kiss onto her lips. 

"I love you, angel."

"I love you too, Ani."


End file.
